


Treat Yourself

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Rental Boyfriends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sandwich, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, rental boyfriends, tagging is always the most difficult part of the process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: An AU where MC is simply a customer and orders herself a threesome with Takeomi and Etsuya for her birthday!
Relationships: Etsuya Tomihara/Takeomi Shiina/Main Character, Etsuya/Takeomi/MC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Treat Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kana who is the most patient and lovely person in the world. This request took 2 years (actually! and I am NOT proud of this!) to fulfil and she never once tried to rush me or pressure me into finishing it. I'm not really sure what happened or why I had to re-write this so many times, but I was just never happy with it. It was super frustrating! 
> 
> Thankfully, I'm proud of how it turned out and I feel so thankful that someone as amazing as she still wants to be my friend after making her wait for so long!
> 
> Kana - I love and appreciate you so much! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> And dear reader, I hope you do too!

My birthday is coming up and while I’m typically not someone who goes all out for their birthdays, this one’s a big one and I want to do something special for it. I’ve thought long and hard on what that might look like or mean. Should I get a tattoo? Should I travel? Should I buy something expensive? I considered everything people on the internet told me to, but nothing felt right. 

It was only when I came across an article on Bucket Lists and how fulfilling it is to create one that things changed. I sat down and really took the time to consider and write my own bucket list. What did I really want to do before I died? If I knew I was dying tomorrow and could do anything I wanted right now, what would I do? A shocking idea struck me immediately causing me to question the person I thought I was. It was an idea so ridiculous, so wild, so not me...but somehow also the perfect gift for my milestone birthday. 

So now I’m giving myself the gift of a threesome. 

I know what you’re thinking, “Your boyfriend is never going to go for that!”. You’re right, he probably wouldn’t; if he existed. I don’t have a boyfriend. In fact, I haven’t had a boyfriend in many years but why should that be the only thing stopping me? Why is the lack of a committed partner standing in the way of me taking charge of my sexual destiny? Perhaps even more strange - why should I have to be in a relationship to enjoy something as simple and natural as the pleasures of the flesh? 

Thankfully, there’s a place I can turn to. A Utopia of sorts designed with people like me specifically in mind. You get the entire boyfriend experience safely, discreetly, and professionally all for a reasonable price! It’s called Lipstick Kiss - and they’ve recently started offering threesomes. 

I pour myself a big glass of wine and open my laptop. Shopping for my dream threesome is unexpectedly easy and makes me feel as excited as I did when I was furnishing my apartment.

“Okay let’s see here…” I mumble to myself as I load up the website.

Suddenly, an onslaught of sexy men assault my vision. Dark hair, long hair, short hair, a fedora - random but not un-hot?, buff, tall, short - the variety is endless. Each guy hotter than the last strikes pose after pose in a series of photos fit for a poster in my high school bedroom. 

“Okay he’s definitely in the running...and him...and him…” the webpage has barely finished loading but my mental shopping cart is full. 

I’ve never really had a type and this just reinforces that. It takes me hours to pick something on Netflix and I only look at that with my eyes, so you can imagine my dilemma.

“You’re only one woman.” I have to constantly remind myself the same way I have to when I hit a buffet. 

Just when I start narrowing things down, I notice the fine print on the bottom of some of the profiles.

“Dammit, only some of these guys are eligible.”

Unfortunately the “Special Options” (sex) I seek, only exist for a select few of these men. While initially that sounds a little discouraging, it also excites me further as that must mean the men that do offer the “Special Options” are even more specialized than I originally thought. 

Most importantly, my first choice is one of them. If there was a bingo card specifically for this selection process, he would be a B I N G O. He’s the most intense looking man I’ve ever seen with jet-black hair and smouldering eyes and according to his profile, he’s older and much taller than me. His name is Takeomi and I’m getting tingly just imagining us in an intimate scenario. I wonder if he’s the type to boss me around or the type to watch me take the lead? I feel myself drifting but I can’t lose myself to my fantasies just yet, I still only have one! I need to make my next and final decision. 

As I scroll through the profiles of the remaining few men that offer Special Options, I start trying to picture not only them, but all of us together. There is another intense looking man named Aito with light hair and eyes, but I have to be realistic about my survival rate between two intense men - which would be 0%. 

My third contender, Etusya, is the complete opposite of intense-looking. He’s undoubtedly handsome, but he’s more beautiful than anything. He looks like the kind of guy who would throw his coat over a puddle just so I could walk over it. With that mental picture, I feel like he will provide more of a contrast to Takeomi thus resulting in a more well-rounded threesome. 

I allow myself a few more minutes to mourn the loss of the idea of Aito being part of this, while simultaneously fantasizing things so x-rated even the Devil himself would blush. Once I feel satisfied with my decision, I book my appointment as quickly as I can before I can talk myself out of it. 

The next day I meet up with my best friend for breakfast. We’ve barely sat down before I end up breaking the news. 

“You did WHAT?!” My friend Tomoka shouts, sending the foam from her cappuccino flying across our table.

“Shhh! I said - I bought myself a threesome for my birthday.” I repeat myself matter of factly. 

“Okay, hold on, I need a moment.” She tosses her napkin at me for me to clean myself up with as she takes comically deep breaths.

“Are you done?” I ask tossing the napkin back at her. 

“Yes.” She tells me calmly. “But now I need to know everything. And I mean everything.”

“Okay, but just so you know, it hasn’t happened yet.” When I tell her, her eyes widen even more.

“When is it?”

“The end of the week.” 

“What time?”

“It starts at six”

“Isn’t that a little early for that kind of thing?!” Her voice raises again.

This time I throw my own napkin in her face to silence her as I glance around at the other patrons apologetically.

“It’s a date with a threesome at the end...I think?” I experience a mild panic when I realize I actually do not know.

“What time does it end?” 

“There wasn’t an end time listed.” I think back to the email confirmation I received.

“Wow, wow, wow, wow.” She lets out another sigh before taking a sip of her drink. “So - which two guys did you pick?”

“Takeomi and Etusya.”

Tomoka nearly drops her cup. It lands safely in the saucer but not without making a ton of noise first.

“You are my hero.” She bows her head to me. “I think about Takeomi all the time but every time I go to book him...his gaze intimidates me so much that I end up apologizing to his picture on the screen for wasting his time.” 

I laugh out loud.

“And Etsuya is like - a model of a model. He’s the most perfect looking man in the entire world.” 

“Exactly! I figured if I’m going to treat myself. I’m really going to myself!”

“I want to be you.” She tells me earnestly. “You are officially the coolest person I know.” 

“Well don’t say that yet, I could be a total mess tomorrow.”

“No way. Never gonna happen. Can I ask just one more thing though?”

“If I said no, would it stop you?”

“Not a chance - okay! Don’t take offense to this because I am genuinely curious, but why? Why a threesome?”

“That’s not offensive, it’s a fair question! Let me think…” 

I know I could tell her the bucket list story, which is true and what really happened, but I’ll admit I’ve wanted to know the big answer as to “why” as well. 

“I think it’s a combination of a lot of reasons.” I begin. “I haven’t had sex in while and my taste in men has changed so that there isn’t one perfect ideal for me anymore. Also the older I get, the more adventurous I feel about sex so if I’m going to experiment, I’d like to start with professionals who know what they are doing because a sex injury as a single woman at this age is just too embarassing to explain away!” 

“Amazing.” Tomoka looks at me with stars in her eyes.

“Plus it’s just always been a fantasy of mine to be handled by two men at the same time!”

“Me too!”

We gently bump our fists. 

“You know, when I gave you the Lipstick Kiss business card...I expected you to -at MOST- see a movie or something once and then never go again.”

“Honestly that is exactly how things would have played out before, but I’ve had some sort of awakening or something. I realized I’ve worked so hard for so long and I can finally acknowledge that I deserve to be spoiled once in a while.” I smile. “Must be the wisdom that comes with old age.”

“Amen sister.” Tomoka raises her glass to cheers my own. “I’m so proud of you!”

“You gotta help me out though, what the hell does someone wear to a threesome!?” I ask and with that, we spend the rest of our lunch strategizing and planning every detail for my upcoming date.

A few days later, it’s the day of my date. I’ve run through every possible scenario in my head - including the worst possible outcomes - and I feel calm and ready for anything. What’s so different between a threesome and a regular date? It’s practically the same thing, right? I’m doing a great job of psyching myself up when I spot them across the street. 

I know I’m bias because I know their purpose but everything about them, including the way they walk, just exudes sex appeal. Men and women alike turn and watch them pass. Takeomi spots me first and turns to whisper something to Etsuya who spots me and smiles. I’m sure this is all part of the act but my god does my heart start to race. I try to stealthily wipe my palms on the back of my pants as they close the distance between us. 

“Hi there.” Etusya greets me with a smile so sweet, I feel at ease just from looking at it. 

“Hello.” I reply in an unfortunate croaky voice. 

“I’m Takeomi.” He tells me, as if he thinks I haven’t spent hours staring at his photos on the website. 

“Oh I know.” I reply way too quickly.

“And my name is Etsuya.” 

“Nice to meet you both.” I bow so low so fast I make myself light-headed.

“Nice to meet you.” Takeomi chuckles.

“Nice to meet you too, Princess - May I call you Princess?” Etsuya asks sweetly as he reaches for my hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. 

My first instinct is to say no but I nod instead. This is my birthday present to myself, so why shouldn’t I be “Princess” for the day? Plus the way he says it sounds so sweet and not at all creepy or condescending. 

“Shall we get going then?” Takeomi asks reaching for my hand. 

I nod as Etsuya takes my other hand and we walk toward our destination. 

“This is an interesting choice for a restaurant.” Etsuya remarks as we sit at our table.

I know this is supposed to be my fantasy date and I probably should have splashed out for a super fancy place where the portions are the size of doll food and meals cost half a month’s rent; but I didn’t want that. I wanted to sit comfortably somewhere we could converse openly and eat delicious food, especially something I had tried before so I know I wouldn’t get gas. 

With all of my criteria, I ended up choosing a small family-run restaurant that I recently discovered. It’s not a dive necessarily but it’s not exactly posh either. I can understand why they’re a little confused.

“The hay-smoked fish here is my favourite. And the cocktails are really delicious and unique!” I declare as I settle in between them.

“I’ve actually been here before. It’s delicious.” Takeomi insists flagging a member of staff down so we can order.

“I feel welcome here. It’s warm and cozy, just like you.” Etsuya smiles at me before looking over the menu. 

We end up ordering a bunch of things to share which seems obvious given the context of our date but only serves to further deepen my internal (and external) blush. I know I’m probably just being paranoid, but I feel like everyone is looking at us and knows exactly what we’re up to, like I have a giant scarlet number 3 branded on me. The two of them either take no notice or are experts at hiding it. They focus all of their attention on me and thankfully once I get a little food and alcohol in me, I’m feeling much more at ease.

They’re fun and flirty and easy to talk to. There’s never an awkward moment and the conversation never dries out - not that it ever even gets close. I laugh a lot more than I expected too, in fact I’m having a much better time than I expected to. 

Don’t get me wrong, I’m not fooling myself - I know this is a purely transactional relationship, but it never once feels that way. I guess I didn’t expect things would feel so normal? I expected something much more false; Like they might constantly fawn over me and shower me with empty praise - but they don’t. They make me feel like a woman on a date and not just another customer.

As the evening gives way to night and the restaurant starts getting more crowded, I start to feel very conscious of the fact that we will have to leave soon and there’s really only one thing left to do. I hadn’t felt nervous since the first introductions, but I feel my palms dampening at the thought that I could still ruin this all by being a mess in bed.

After we settle the bill, they each extend a hand to help me out of the booth. They exchange a brief nod before Takeomi leans in and speaks loud enough so only I can hear.

“Shall we go back to your place now?” He asks as he slides my jacket on for me. 

“Yes.” My reply is immediate and swift. 

“Wonderful.” Etsuya, knowing what Takeomi just asked, flashes me a seductive smile when he hears it and extends his arm for me to take. 

Once outside, we hail a cab and pile in the back seat all together earning us a questionable look from the driver. I give my address and settle back into the seat, where both Takeomi and Etsuya have each draped an arm behind me.

I look at one and then the other, flashing them as polite of a smile as I can manage with cheeks as hot as the sun. At the dinner table there was more room for us, but in the back seat of this car we are forced to squish together. It’s not awful, but I’m extremely conscious of the way our bodies are touching so I find it impossible to relax. It’s a decently long ride back to my place and the closer we get to my neighborhood, the more my heart starts to pound.

“Your shoulders are so tense.” Etsuya remarks as he runs his fingers over them. 

“Are they?”

“Let us give you a massage.” Takeomi insists applying the perfect amount of pressure to my muscles before I can respond. Etsuya joins in as well. 

“Mmm.” My head rolls forward to give them more room to work with.

Within seconds, I feel the tension completely leave my body. I find it hard to believe there was ever a time I was as rigid and stiff as a board. Every poke and prod from them raises my body’s temperature ever so slights and I quickly go from feeling relaxed to feeling good...very good. It isn’t long before I’m writhing in my seat.

“Does that feel good?” Takeomi whispers in my ear. The heat from his breath gives me goosebumps. 

“Ahh...yep.” I try to answer calmy. 

Suddenly both their hands move lower down my back, and one of them un-clasps my bra over my shirt. 

“Ah!” I look at both of them to find the guilty party, but they both look as guilty as can be which only excites me more. 

Hands belonging to one or both of them slip up the back of my shirt, massaging and occasionally lightly scratching the skin of my back. It’s almost as if they knew my back would be my weak spot. I lose track of whose hand is where but it doesn’t really matter at this point. I can’t deny how aroused I’m getting and we’ve barely even started the night.

Suddenly a hand slides around to the front of my shirt, under my loosened bra, and tickles my breast. 

“Mmm!” My voice escapes me. I look up and meet the driver’s gaze in the mirror before quickly looking away. 

“If you moan like, of course the driver will hear it.” Takeomi murmurs. 

I look down and see the sneaky hand actually belongs to Etsuya, who winks at me when I look at him while he gently rolls my nipple between his fingers. 

Takeomi’s hand sneaks around the front as well but slips between my thighs.

“It’s so hot down here.” He murmurs, pressing his fingers against my heat. “Could it be that you are already wet for us?” 

I mean I am, but I can’t say that out loud! Especially because my eyes are glued in terror to the rearview mirror as I fully expect the driver to drive us all directly to jail once he sees what we are doing. 

“The worst that could happen is we get kicked out.” Etsuya leans in and tries to reassure me. “Trust me.”

I turn to meet his heated gaze. He leans in for a kiss but the moment our lips are about to connect, Takeomi’s hand presses hard against my sweet spot over my pants. 

“Ohh!” 

The two men snicker at my outburst. I am far too embarrassed to check the driver’s reaction but I definitely don’t miss the heavy sigh he lets out. He totally knows what is going on back here! 

“You guys are too much.” I gently scold them through gritted teeth but make no attempt to stop them.

“Too much already?”

“We’ve barely even started.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

“I don’t know…” Etsuya replies in a sing song voice. 

“She’s already so wet down here.” Takeomi marvels, reaching for Etsuya’s hand and placing it directly over the heat I’m exuding. 

“Mmh!” I interrupt their much too loud conversation with another escaping moan. 

“Are we close?” Takeomi asks in a breathy whisper as he rubs me harder. 

“Yes.” I close my eyes, feeling my whole body start to burn with the promise of sweet release.

“You can lean against me to muffle your moans if you have to.” Etsuya offers sweetly, pressing his body to mine as he joins Takeomi in rubbing me.

The edge of my vision start turning white and I’m on the verge of taking him up on the offer when the car suddenly comes to a halt. 

“Thank you. Goodnight!” The driver makes no effort to hide the fact that he is hurrying us out of his car nor does he attempt to look at me as the two men push me out of the car and for this, I am grateful. 

Hands wander shamelessly all over me as we stumble towards my building. It’s late but not late enough that I don’t have to actively pray that my neighbours won’t need to leave their apartments for the night. 

“I live on the 18th floor.” I inform them as I guide them to the elevators. “Going up.” 

The moment the doors close, both men descend on me. Each of them fight for my lips while simultaneously offering me to the other. I try my best to keep up while counting the pings of each passing floor, praying that we never slow or stop to let someone else on.

When the door opens again, Takeomi quickly checks the hall before pulling me out after him.

“Wrong way!” I gasp between kisses as I try to guide us in the right direction without bothering all my neighbours.

The three of us stumble to my doorway, the kisses never-ending, even as I dig through my purse for my keys. 

When the door opens, I’m forced up against the wall by one of them as the other starts tugging at my clothes. 

“Is this too much?” Etsuya asks me as he crouches to help me out of my shoes.

“Yes, but don’t stop.”

“Where’s your bed?” Takeomi utters aggressively against my lips. 

I point and keep kissing him, until Etsuya frees me at last. When we reach my bedroom, they sandwich me at the foot of my bed. 

“How did you picture this going?” Takeomi asks caressing my arm.

“Tell us everything.” Etsuya insists kissing my neck.

“Well...uh…” I begin. I don’t know how to tell them that I have gone through every possibility in my head and thoroughly enjoyed myself each time. 

“Where do you want me?” Etsuya asks looking up at me sweetly before running his tongue along my throat.

“Where do you want this?” Takeomi asks taking my hand and placing it on top of the bulge in his pants. 

“I-”

“We could pick for you?” Etsuya offers. 

“That sounds great but I’m starting to feel less confident that I can handle you both at the same time.” I’m panting already and my heart is absolutely hammering in my chest. 

“Do you still want to try?” Takeomi asks. 

“Yes.”

“Alright, Takeomi - can you be gentle tonight?”

“I think so?”

“That settles it then.” Etsuya takes my hands and places them on the top button of his shirt. “Help me and I will help you.”

“We’ll all help each other.” Takeomi adds sticking close to me as he undresses himself behind me.

I can feel both of their arousals press into my stomach and back. There’s an intoxicating heat radiating from that that gets stronger the more I alleviate them of their clothing thus encouraging me to strip them faster. They both wore three-piece suits to our date and though they are visual blessings, they are an absolute nightmare to remove with trembling horny hands. 

Once I finally have them completely naked, Etsuya sits down on my bed and beckons to me with his hand. The moment I take it, he uses the momentum to pull me down on top of him where I land hard on his chest. He gives me no time to recover, kissing me again, each kiss much sweeter than the last. His one hand settles on my cheek, holding me close enough that I couldn’t pull away even if I wanted to, while the other creeps down my back, rubbing my hips. Takeomi continues to stick close behind me, kissing a path down my back. 

I dedicate one hand to each man, feeling around and appreciating their differences as I kiss Etsuya. Takeomi’s body is more muscular and firm whereas Etsuya’s is more slender and has trails of well-groomed hair guiding me to his treasures. Their penises however have much more in common, including how much accomodation they will both require. I stroke them simultaneously albeit clumsily as I struggle to keep myself from crushing Etsuya below me.

Both of their hands make their way between my legs again, one of them takes point, lavishing my sweet spot with direct caresses while the other’s fingers slip in and out of me. As I grow wetter than I have ever been, a chorus of lewd noises rings out. I happen to catch sight of the teddy I’ve had since childhood looking directly at us and I wish I had the foresight to turn it around, or send it to a friend’s for the night. 

In the same reflection of the mirror I caught my teddy’s eye in, I happen to meet Takeomi’s and watch him tear into and roll on a condom on so expertly, I get chills. He slides both hands down my back, applying just enough pressure so that I arch it before leaning in to lap at me. 

The combination of Etsuya’s fingers and Takeomi’s tongue is a wildly delicious and I’m driven to the brink when I feel their tongue and fingers brush one another while also brushing against me.

“Please-” I beg though I don’t exactly know what I’m asking for. 

“We shouldn’t tease her anymore.” Etsuya sighs. “Takeomi, give the woman what she wants.” 

“If you need to stop for any reason, just say your own name.” Takeomi tells me as he runs his tips along the length of my folds. 

“Okay.”

“We’re not going to hurt you.” Etsuya insists sincerely still rubbing me.

“I know…” I lean in for another kiss, comfortable enough already to take them for myself.

Etsuya holds me close to his chest, showering me in kisses meant to cherish as Takeomi positions my hips and eases his way inside. The delightfully torturous foreplay definitely helped, but with the lull in my love life and his size in general, there’s a lot to take in.

“Are you okay?” Etsuya asks between kisses.

“Mhm.” I offer the truth through a tense smile. 

“I’ve got you.” He comforts me once more. Holding my gaze as the circles he rubs me with grow faster. Takeomi gives a few slow and deep thrusts to start, but very quickly picks up the pace.

“Ohh!”

“Is this okay?”

“Yes. More than okay.”

“Does it feel good?” He coos. “Does Takeomi feel good inside you?” 

“You should feel how tightly she’s squeezing me.” Takeomi answers for me. 

“Is this true?” Etsuya asks. 

“Yes…” I admit rather bashfully. 

“I’m so happy.”

“Do you want a turn back here?” Takeomi offers though he never once stops thrusting.

“No.” Etsuya smiles before running a finger along my lower lip. “I’ve had my eyes on this beautiful mouth all night.”

“Y-you have?”

“Mhm… more specifically, I’ve pictured those pillowy soft lips of yours...wrapped around me.” He presses hard enough my lip to pull it down before sliding the same finger in. 

“Oh…”

“Are you into that sort of thing?” He asks sliding his finger along my tongue seeking the back of my throat. 

I nod, sucking tightly on his finger. 

“Lucky me.” Etsuya drags his finger out and down my chin, leaving a trail of my own saliva that feels good as it rapidly cools even though my skin is on fire. 

As gracefully as I can and with Takeomi ceaselessly thrusting into me from behind, I slide down Etsuya’s torso. I kiss him as I go, not wanting to waste the chance to taste as much of him as I can while I have him here with me. I continue my little kisses around the base of his shaft and up it’s length before flicking my tongue over his tip. 

I take him between my lips, little by little, less I hurt him. I’m wary enough of my teeth in these situations in general, but Takeomi selfishly refuses to change the rhythm he’s set out for us so I’m even being even more cautious. 

“I want to make you feel good.” I tell him between the slurping sounds I try to keep quiet as I finally take him all the way in.

“You already are.”

“And more importantly, that’s our job.” Takeomi reminds me as he pushes even deeper inside causing me to grunt against Etsuya’s manhood. 

Somehow I manage to relax enough to enjoy myself as I multitask like never before. I sneak the occasional glance in the mirror and while I’m enjoying the show, I wrestle with being too shy to actually watch and appreciate being the star of it and I get distracted. Takeomi catches my eye and starts putting on a show of his own. He pulls all the way out and then drives himself all the way back in, making a point of showing me how deep he can go. 

“Hey” Etsuya lightly chides me. “Look at me too.”

I look up at him and resume dedicating myself to him, moving up and down. He seems to grow harder by the second and it’s really turning me on. He takes a hearty handful of my hair and lifts me gently by it before lightly pushing my head back down all the way to the hilt. 

“Is this okay?”

I nod, adjusting to the way he occupies me well into my throat. I move with him as he thrusts a few more times. Takeomi watches us and starts thrusting hard enough to force Etsuya even farther down my throat. I feel the urge to gag come on but it goes as quickly as it comes when Etsuya pulls back. “Did you like that?”

“Yes.”

“Can I do it again?” Takeomi asks. 

I nod and brace myself for the next one. Together they move me as one, each man claiming a part of me out of the other’s reach. I feel pushed farther than I ever have both physically and mentally and while part of me still can’t actually believe that it really is me in the middle like this, I’m happy and I feel good. 

The more empowered I feel on the inside, the more I ache for it to show on the outside. No longer are their thrusts the driving force of our trio. I push back against Takeomi pressing as much of my lower half against him as I can. I give up trying to prevent my saliva from spilling out onto Etsuya and just let it happen. Fortunately, he really seems to enjoy it as he bites down on his lower lip watching me let go of my last few inhibitions. 

Despite the mess and other things I thought would mortify me, I feel no shame, only pleasure. I even grow bold enough to continue watching us in the mirror. You’d be surprised how little you fret over your body when you see two gorgeous men absolutely worshipping it. 

I’m close, dangerously so, as I hear the two of their breaths become increasingly more laboured. Etsuya is far more vocal than Takeomi so I know he’s right there on the edge with me, but the telltale twitching from Takeomi’s shaft tells me he’s not far behind. 

I get so wrapped up in drawing their orgasms out of them that my own climax happens before I can even announce it. I end up shouting into Etsuya’s groin, while my legs go limp forcing Takeomi to keep me upright. Takeomi strokes me all the way through until my twitching stops and I can hold myself up again. 

“My turn.” Etsuya alerts me, watching me intently. “Would you like me to pull out?” 

I shake my head unwilling to surrender him and his movements become less like thrusts and a lot more like rapid jerks. His face twists in an almost adorable agony as he cums in a series of hot quick pulses that coat my tongue. When I release him, he dabs at the corner of my mouth making me smile at the sweet gesture.

Barely have I finished swallowing before Takeomi’s full weight descends on me, pinning me closer to Etsuya than ever before. 

“I want you both to watch me now.” Takeomi insists turning my head towards the mirror.

He stays close, pinning us both beneath him. We all move with the will of his hips. His grunts and groans are hot in my hair while his fingers dig into my hip bones and I feel a contained heat blossom within me. His face as he cums takes on a near-carnal expression, completely opposite to Etsuya’s. His thrusts slow to a stop and he collapses on top of us, savouring my warmth as he shrivels back into himself which takes a pleasantly long time. 

I don’t mind and neither does Etsuya seem to as the three of us lay there stacked on top of one another completely spent. It’s not exactly easy for me to breathe like this, but I’ve never felt so warm and I don’t want it to end. We continue to lay like that for a while, huddled for warmth, until I feel myself start to drift off. 

“Do you have any tissues?” Takeomi asks, waking me right up. 

“There’s...a box...on my dresser…” I manage though I’m still short of breath. 

He slips out of me and off the bed to retrieve the box while Etsuya stays with me, petting my hair soothingly. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Great.” I whisper, closing my eyes and feeling the sweet aftershocks course through me.

“Would you do that again?”

I consider my answer. I know how I feel but I don’t know how to put it into words. 

“Only...with you guys.” I try my best. 

“You flatter us.”

“No, it’s the other way around.” I assure him. “And I mean it.” 

“You’re sweet.” He cups my cheek, grazing his thumb over it. 

Takeomi breaks our tender silence by offering me a hand and helping me off Etsuya, who moves to tidy himself up. 

“Thank you.”

“May I help you clean up?”

“S-sure.” I am a little taken aback by his offer but he’s already seen everything so I may as well enjoy this part shamelessly too.

Takeomi diligently and dutifully dabs at me watching my reaction the whole time. I didn’t know I could get excited from this step but here I am, doing just that. Takeomi forces both my knees apart before taking a tissue and wiping me between my legs, pressing purposefully on my still tender parts. 

“Ah…” I feel guilty like I’m sneaking something from Etsuya so I try to keep my voice down. 

“Give her a little time to recover...” Etsuya chides us from behind me. 

“I’m just helping her clean up, isn’t that right?” Takeomi replies cheekily sliding a finger inside me.

“Is that so?” Etsuya asks leaning over my shoulder to plant a kiss there. “Then I suppose I should help too.” His hands wrap around my front and roughly cup my breasts. Takeomi once more ventures into my depths with his fingers, while Etsuya continues playing with my nipples. He nibbles on my ears which I did not realize I love as much as I do. Once more, the two men treat me to another quick yet toe-curlingly excellent orgasm.  
I take my time watching them dress, draping myself lazily in a robe I may or may not have purchased just for this occasion. When it’s time to walk them to the door, I find myself reluctant to let them go so easily. 

“Thank you for a wonderful evening.” Etsuya gives me a polite little bow. 

“Um, before you go, I just want to say - thank you both very much!” I bow deeply to them while trying to keep my robe closed.

“No need to thank us.” They chuckle as I struggle to keep myself decent. 

“I mean it. I’ve never done anything like this before and you both made me feel safe and cherished. You made today a day I’ll never forget. So yes, there is a need to thank you.”

They both look to one another before making their way back to me. Takeomi takes something out of his pocket and hands it to me seconds before Etsuya is doing the same. 

“Here are our cards.” He offers. 

“Oh, you don’t need to give me those, I have an account now.”

They both look at each other and share yet another knowing look.

“You misunderstand us.” Takeomi insists. 

“These are our own cards.” Etsuya clarifies. “With our private numbers.”

“Oh.”

“Direct lines.” Takeomi’s brow lifts ever so slightly. “So feel free to message us whenever.” 

“We can all get together again.” Etsuya insists.

“Or separately…” Takeomi winks. 

I stare at the cards in my hand. These men are clearly well-established in their own careers outside of Lipstick Kiss and while a barrage of questions to ask hits me, I don’t want to rush them into answering them.

“I’d like that...very much.” I simply nod and clutch the cards close to my chest. 

“Looking forward to it.” Etsuya leans in the kiss my cheek.

“As am I.” Takeomi leans in to kiss my other cheek. 

“Thank you both again.” I give them one last, deep, bottom-baring bow to genuinely express my gratitude as they make their way out the door. 

The moment it shuts I make a mad dash to retrieve my phone out of the purse I tossed aside when I got home. I dive onto my bed as I dial, feeling giddier than ever as I wait for the call to connect. The moment it does, I’m practically shouting.

“Tomoka? Hi. Where are you right now? Are you sitting down? I have SO MUCH to tell you!” 

“Oh my god hold on, I’m on the toilet.”

“Stay there! It might be the best place!” 

From then until much too late in the night, I recap every part of the night, sparing no detail as per my bestie’s request until we both nod off with phones still pressed to our ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and are having a great day!
> 
> I miss Etsuya and Takeomi so much! Can't wait for their return to Honey Magazine!
> 
> (The ending is a little abrupt but you guys know me by now)


End file.
